Jefferson Starships
Jefferson Starships, named by Brandon North, were new monster hybrids created by Eve as a test subject to see if she could create the ultimate supernatural predator. They were a combination of many of the monsters Sam and Brandon have faced. They had the teeth of vampires and the spike of a wraith. They could also shapeshift into whomever they want. History To combat Crowley's attacks on her children, Eve decided to turn every human into a monster, thus making every soul on Earth her property. To do this she settled in a town and began building the ultimate monster. Her first creations attacked a club, and started infecting others. Since Brandon North was the one who discovered these creatures, Bobby Singer told him that he should get to name them. Brandon North named them after the band formed in the early 1970s. He stated that his reason was "Because they're horrible and hard to kill." Eve's first Jefferson Starships were weak, and although they possessed powers, the newly created monsters quickly burned themselves out, leading to her continuing to improve them, until she came up with what she believed to be the near the ultimate beast with the powers of many of her children, and extra intelligence, cunning and strength. The several posing as cops, Starships captured Bobby, Sam North and Castiel, however upon seeing a retinal flare in a screen, Sam realized what they really were, and a skirmish began between the hunters and the starships, Brandon arrived, and discovered the starships weakness. They managed to capture one, and through him they managed to track down Eve. However, the hunters were captured by Eve and her other Starships. Eve later on revealed that one of the children the hunters rescued earlier from the starships was actually 'the perfect beast'. The species was apparently completely wiped out by Castiel with help from Crowley's demons, as such they are extinct. Characteristics Being made to be the ultimate beast, the Jefferson Starship was described by its mother, as intelligent, cunning, and strong. They were exceptionally good at passing as regular people and could avoid being detected by common huntermethods. As a result, Sam and Brandon North were unable to tell that a child they were traveling with was a Starship, until Eve told them he was. They were also shown to be highly aggressive, immediately after becoming a Starship, the person would attack others, unlike other recently turned monstersthey showed no moments of confusion or uncertainty, no signs of any surviving humanity, all was gone, and simply a monster remained. Powers and Abilities Built to be the ultimate monsters, the Jefferson Starships possess the powers of many monsters. * Super Strength - Jefferson Starships are considerably stronger than humans. They can easily throw a full-grown man across a room. * Invulnerability - They can only be killed by decapitation with a silverknife, ripping their hearts out or angelic light. * Super Speed - They can move at approximately the same speed as vampires. * Super Agility - Are more agile than normal humans. * Super Stamina - Starships don't tire; however, they still require sustenance. * Fangs - They have sharp, retractable fangs like vampires, which they use to attack. * Spikes - They have extendable spikes concealed in their wrists, like wraiths. * Shapeshifting - They can assume the form of human beings, like Shapeshifters. * Infectious Bite - Like werewolves, they can turn humans into Starships by biting them. * Regeneration '''- One was able to heal the bite that turned him seconds after he turned. Weaknesses Much like their powers, as hybrids, Jefferson Starships share weaknesses with other monsters. * '''Decapitation - Dean and Castiel were able to kill them by cutting their head off. * Retinal Flare - Like shapeshifters, they have a retinal flare when filmed. * Angels - Castiel was able to easily obliterate all the Starships in the diner after he got his powers back. * Heart Extraction - Crowley's demons killed two starships by ripping their hearts out through their chests. * Demons - Crowley's demons overpowered the starships by ripping their hearts out with their bare hands. Known Starships * Cop (deceased) * Unnamed Jefferson Starships (deceased) * Ryan Silver (complete Starship, deceased) * Joe Silver (complete Starship, deceased) * Silver Brothers' Uncle (deceased) * Several unnamed people (complete Starships, all deceased) * Ed Bright (failed Starship, deceased) * Marshall Todd (failed Starship, deceased) * Three unnamed friends of Ed (failed Starships, all deceased) * Brandon North (cured) Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Monster Category:Jefferson Starship